Eyes Like Sun
by gab95lin
Summary: After a date night, Emma it's left with the love of her life wrapped around her body, and night thoughts that can't let her sleep.


**Hi,**

 **Thank you so much for reading this one shot. I'm sorry it's so short, but it's fluffy and super Swan Queen! It was inspired by "Ojos Color Sol" by Calle 13, I hope you guys enjoy, please leave a review. If you like it, I might consider writing a second part of it.**

* * *

It was late at night, a fresh breeze sneaking through the window, brushing against our naked bodies. It felt good though, after the few glasses of wine, some love making, the fresh cool air was just the perfect touch to a passionated night. She had gone to sleep a long while ago, she laid her head against my chest, wrapped her arms around me and drift to sleep. Our bodies the perfect match. She was tired, she was cranky, but she had time and love for me. She always does. It's the little things she does that drive me crazy in love with her.

We needed this night, she's always at the office or taking care of the kids. I'm always at the station or chasing after tiffs. No one would have ever thought we could of make it this far. Everyone always said we were an imperfect match. Light and dark. Good and evil. But it was that what made us perfect for each other. We were the yin and yang. I can't think of a more perfect match for me in this life. It's because of her that it never worked with anyone else. It was always her. Even before our paths crossed. My life and my heart were always hers, it was faith, but it was us who decided to let it be. And oh we let it be.

I trace her back with my finger, gently stroking back and forth and I can't help but to think of her. Of those eyes that I can't wait to see tomorrow morning. It's because those eyes that the sun hides every night, to gift me the opportunity to see them shine the next day. Every morning when I see her awake, I'm scare to die, to miss those beautiful caramel eyes. When she opens her eyes is like the sun put away its brush, allowing her to brush everything her eyes touches. Because after all, her touch it's better than the sun.

"Your beauty is magical, your beauty gives me life, gives strength" I say kissing her gently, I know she is sleep, but it does not mean she can hear me, nor it means I will stop telling her how much she means to me. When we got married, I made a promise to always protect her, to keep her safe, sane and always loved. Until now, seven years after I have kept my will continue until the day we die.

Her beauty still amazes me, every morning her beauty grows, with her bed hair, face free of make up, it's like every single constellation could be jealous of her beauty. She's magic in my eyes. Her beauty makes full, makes whole. Every morning she opens her eyes, mountains reflect the rivers, it's because of her that life has meaning. She gently moves, but she does not wake up. I smile, and stare into her. This woman in my arms means more to me than anything in life, besides our kids, she's the fruit that grows from the trees, she's my other half, so sweet, so perfect.

With her by my side I no longer need the sun. She's the sun to my life, the provider of my vitamin D. One kiss and I'm flying in the sky. One touch and I'm on heaven. It's because of her that the moon comes out and walks among us, following the her eyes. The night shines, and shines and it's because of her eyes. No one knows how to be happy if she's not around. It's because of her that I laugh, that I love. That I'm light. It's because of her that I live.

I can't help myself but to gently kiss her in the lips.

"-mma" she says with that sleepy, raspy voice, I try to hold a chuckle back, and she opens her eyes, and looks into my soul.

"I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to wake you up" I apologize, she sits up,

"You can't sleep, can't you?" She knows me too well,

"I was thinking of you"

"But I'm right here, my love, right next to you" She grabs my chin, and runs her finger along my chin dimple, I blush,

"I know, but you're always on my mind"

She hugs me, and kisses my forehead, "I love you so much, Emma Swan" we both lay back on bed, and I can't help to think that I'm on the top of the world. Only a few words and my whole world stops spinning. And it's her fingers on my chest that make it spin once again, it's her kissing that stop all my fears, all my thoughts. It's because of her and her eyes, much like the sun that I no longer know of pain, of sorrow, and darkness. It never rains anymore, the deserts are no longer arid, my dreams are no longer dreams but real. I go to sleep and wake up with her wrapped in my arms. And I know I'm alive.

It's because of those eyes that I can be happy once again. It's because her eyes that I know how to love. It's because of those eyes like sun that my days shine brighter than the sun. It's because of Regina Mills that I can see at night.


End file.
